A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrievable production packer for zone isolation, injection, pumping and production.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Wireline set packer tools are well known and have been used in the industry for many years. See for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,547 issued Mar. 30, 1993 to Allen B. Morgan which is incorporated herein by reference. In Morgan, a combination of shear pins, spring tools, and J slots are used to control insertion, setting, and retrieval of the tools. Through sequential release of the shear pins and springs, a top slip body and a lower drag body are moved in contact with a packer body thereby expanding the packers to seal a zone in a well bore. The complexity of the parts and their manufacture has continued to increase to provide complex movements to set and release the parts of the tool.
The present invention provides a tool capable of being set and released without requiring the complexity of former tools. A novel arrangement of a push sleeve in the spring body eliminates the need for several shear pins while an internal j slot formed directly on the mandrel significantly reduces the size of the lower drag body and thus the length of the tool. These and other improvements to the packer tool result in a significantly simplified tool capable of meeting the full requirements of a production packer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.